mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidō Senshi Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam)
Escape from Noa The assault carrier White Base arrives at the remote Noa space colony to collect the Earth Federation's new prototype mobile suits. However, the White Base has been detected by a Zeon cruiser commanded by the cunning Char Aznable, who sends a team of Zaku mobile suits into the colony. The attackers begin wiping out the Federation defenders, until a young civilian named Amuro Ray activates the prototype Gundam and destroys two of the Zakus. With most of the Federation soldiers lost in the Zeon attack, a new White Base crew is hastily formed from cadets and civilian volunteers, among them a young woman named Sayla Mass and junior officer Bright Noa, who becomes the ship's acting captain. The White Base escapes Noa, carrying with it the surviving prototype machines and a host of civilian refugees. The crew seek refuge at the Luna II base, but are instead ordered to continue on to the Federation's Jaburo headquarters in South America. North America As the White Base enters the atmosphere, a surprise attack by The Red Comet drives the ship far off course, and it descends over Zeon territory in North America. Char contacts his old friend Garma Zabi, the youngest son of Zeon's ruling family and the nominal commander of its terrestrial forces, and the pair begin pursuing the Federation vessel across the continent. But during Garma's final attack, Char leads his friend right into the White Base's ambush. Sovereign Degwin Zabi is devastated by the loss of his beloved son Garma, but his remaining children vary greatly in their reactions. Degwin's oldest son Gihren, supreme commander of the Zeon military, turns Garma's funeral into a propaganda rally. Younger son Dozle dispatches the ace pilot Ramba Ral to avenge Garma by hunting down the White Base. And Degwin's daughter Kycilia, learning that Char has been discharged for his failure to protect Garma, recruits him into her own service. Operation Odessa Though the White Base has now escaped Zeon-controlled North America, its journey is far from over. The ship is ordered to continue west and join Operation Odessa, a major offensive in which Federation forces led by General Revil hope to capture Zeon's Central Asian resource mines. As the White Base makes its way towards Odessa, its crew must deal with both Ramba Ral's pursuit and the new threat of Zeon's elite Black Tri-Stars team, and many of their comrades fall in battle. The Odessa campaign ends in victory for the Federation, and Zeon's terrestrial forces begin to collapse in its aftermath. The White Base resumes its westward journey, pausing at a Federation base in Belfast, Ireland where the crew are introduced to their patron General Revil. Here they also draw the attention of their old enemy Char, now the commander of a Zeon submarine squadron, who follows the ship as it continues on to Jaburo Jaburo At last the White Base arrives at Jaburo, the Federation Forces' underground headquarters in South America. Here the Federation has already begun production of mass-produced mobile suits based on the Gundam, and is preparing to launch a counteroffensive against Zeon's home territory in space. The White Base is assigned to take part in this new campaign. Meanwhile, Char Aznable locates Jaburo's hidden entrances and summons an airborne force from North America to assault the Federation stronghold. The attack fails, and the rebuilt Federation fleet is then launched up into space, with the White Base acting as a decoy to divert the Zeon forces that wait in orbit. Encounters in Space The White Base proceeds to the neutral colonies of Side 6, where Amuro meets a mysterious girl named Lalah Sune with whom he feels an instant rapport. The ship then continues on to rendezvous with the Federation space fleet for an attack on Zeon's Solomon space fortress. Solomon commander Dozle Zabi attacks the Federation fleet in a powerful new mobile armor, only to be defeated by Amuro's Gundam. The Federation Forces occupy Solomon and turn it into a staging area for the next phase of their space offensive. The White Base is sent to patrol the perimeter, and encounters enemy forces at the abandoned Texas colony. Here Sayla confronts her long-lost brother Char, who has sworn to avenge their father, the true founder of the Zeon nation, by wiping out the usurping Zabi family. Operation Star 1 The Federation armada gathers for Operation Star One, an attack on the space fortress A Baoa Qu that guards the Zeon homeland. But the fleet comes under attack from an experimental mobile armor controlled by a powerful Newtype. Its pilot is none other than Lalah, who, despite her psychic bond with Amuro, is prepared to sacrifice her own life for Char's sake. Meanwhile, the war-weary Sovereign Degwin has decided to make peace with the Federation. But just as Degwin approaches General Revil's fleet, his scheming son Gihren targets them both with Zeon's ultimate weapon, a huge laser cannon called the Solar Ray. In the wake of this disaster, the White Base and the other remnants of the Federation fleet regroup for a desperate assault on A Baoa Qu. Here the surviving members of the Zabi family will make their final stand, and here Amuro and Char will face each other in battle one more time...